Pleine Lune
by Cybelia
Summary: Se déroule après le film. Fic slash. Gabriel Van Helsing va être envoyé en mission en Russie et va y rencontrer un mystérieux Duc...


**Pleine Lune**

**Prologue **

Van Helsing descendit les escaliers de l'Ordre, rejoignant le prêtre qui marchait vite, tout en parlant avec animation.  
— Mais, où étiez-vous passé ?  
— J'ai pris des vacances, grogna l'homme en ôtant son chapeau.  
— Nous devons pouvoir vous joindre à tout moment ! Vous n'êtes pas censé disparaître comme ça sans nous prévenir !  
— Je sais. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, cette fois-ci ?  
— Vous allez partir en Russie, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Moscou.  
— On vous a informé que je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu là-bas ?  
— Cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons reçu une requête du Duc Alexis Kaliof. Un loup-garou sévit sur son domaine et il a besoin de vous pour s'en débarrasser.  
Le prêtre ne remarqua pas le frisson qui traversa son interlocuteur à la mention du lycanthrope. Il continua :  
— Le père du Duc était membre de l'Ordre et il a été tué par cette créature.  
— Je pars quand ? Interrogea Gabriel, d'une voix éteinte.  
— Ce soir. Le Frère Carl vous a préparé le nécessaire.  
Sans un mot, le chasseur de démon se rendit auprès de son ami. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant approcher, puis le conduisit vers une table où se trouvaient toutes sortes d'armes dont la caractéristique commune était le métal dont elles étaient façonnées.  
— Je vous ai préparé tout ça… tout en argent massif !  
Van Helsing prit une épée, la soupesa, puis la mit à sa ceinture.  
— J'ai quelque chose à vous demander… souffla timidement Frère Carl.  
— Vas-y.  
— Je peux venir avec vous ?  
— Non, je suis désolé, mais ce coup-ci, je me débrouillerai tout seul.  
Le religieux baissa la tête, dépité.  
— Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'emmènerai risquer ta vie la prochaine fois ! lui assura le chasseur de démons.  
— Merci ! répondit Carl en souriant.  
Gabriel prit un sac où il fourra toutes les armes que son ami lui avait préparées, puis sans un mot de plus, il partit.

**Chapitre 1**

La forêt s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du château. Celui-ci lui sembla ridiculement petit par rapport à celui de Dracula, mais cela le rassura d'une certaine manière, bien qu'il ne sache pas dire pourquoi. Il passa les grilles, se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale. Arrivé devant la porte, il arrêta son cheval, en descendit et monta les quelques marches du perron. Alors qu'il allait frapper, le battant s'ouvrit en grand devant un homme d'un certain âge, en livrée de majordome.  
— Monsieur Van Helsing, je suppose.  
— Vous supposez bien.  
— Suivez-moi, Monsieur le Duc vous attend.  
Gabriel entra et suivit le majordome qui le conduisit dans un petit salon, situé au bout d'un long couloir sombre. La pièce était baignée de lumière, les rayons du soleil faisant chatoyer les larmes en cristal du lustre, projetant de petits arcs-en-ciel sur les murs. Un homme grand, avec de longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant qui descendaient jusque sur ses reins, se tenait debout devant la plus grande des fenêtres, tournant le dos à la porte. En entendant le nouvel arrivant entrer, il fit volte-face, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Gabriel fut frappé par son intense regard céruléen, qui semblait empli d'une immense tristesse. L'homme s'avança pour serrer la main de Gabriel qui ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de son hôte.  
— Bienvenue Monsieur Van Helsing. Je suis Alexis Kaliof.  
— Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Monsieur le Duc.  
— Appelez-moi Alexis, sourit le jeune homme.  
Gabriel se rendit compte que son interlocuteur ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Pourtant, les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux le faisaient paraître plus vieux d'une dizaine d'années.  
— Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude que l'on m'appelle « Monsieur le Duc », expliqua alors Alexis. J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on parle à mon père…  
Il s'assit, imité par son invité.  
— Il a été tué par la Bête… cela fait seulement deux mois… j'ai tout essayé, mais les meilleurs chasseurs de la région n'ont pu la tuer… certains en sont morts…  
— Je pense que je pourrais vous aider à résoudre ce problème, répondit Gabriel, le regard sombre.  
Alexis remarqua l'air mélancolique du chasseur de démons, mais ne demanda rien. Il continua :  
— La pleine lune est dans trois jours. J'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez aller et venir comme bon vous semblera dans le château et le parc. En attendant, je suppose que vous aimeriez vous reposer après un aussi long voyage.  
— Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. J'aimerais plutôt visiter un peu votre domaine.  
— Si vous voulez. Mais tout d'abord, je vous propose d'aller nous restaurer.  
— Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Van Helsing en souriant.  
Alexis l'invita alors à le suivre dans la salle à manger attenante. Ils mangèrent, puis le jeune homme proposa à son invité de lui montrer le parc.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis de longues minutes lorsque Gabriel se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.  
— J'ai remarqué que vous avez peu de serviteurs. Est-ce habituel pour une maison aussi grande que la vôtre ?  
— Non. Il y en avait beaucoup plus avant que mon père ne meure. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là et que le loup-garou sévit, la plupart ont pris peur et se sont enfuit. Je ne les blâme pas… Seul Ivan et son épouse, Elena, sont restés auprès de moi. Ils m'ont vu grandir et ont refusé de me quitter alors que le danger menace…  
La voix du jeune homme tremblait et Gabriel le mit sur le compte de l'émotion.  
— Vous avez déjà vu l'animal ?  
— Non… J'étais souffrant lorsqu'elle est apparue pour la première fois… Le premier soir de la pleine lune, un jeune homme a été tué à quelques pas de chez lui. Mon père et les paysans du coin ont décidé de se mettre en chasse dès la nuit suivante. Ils sont tombés sur la bête presque immédiatement, mais elle s'est enfuie. Seulement, mon père avait eu le temps de la voir et il savait que c'était un loup-garou. En rentrant, il est venu me voir et m'a tout raconté au sujet de l'Ordre. Il m'a fait promettre de les contacter si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Ce que j'ai fait…  
— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Il est reparti en chasse la nuit d'après, la dernière de la pleine lune. Ils avaient préparé un piège, un immense trou dans le sol. La Bête est tombée dedans, mais a réussi à s'en sortir… En s'enfuyant, elle est passée à côté de mon père qui a tenté de l'arrêter en vain… Elle l'a griffé profondément au torse, le laissant inconscient, à peine vivant…  
Alexis sentit les larmes monter en lui. Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas que Gabriel le voit pleurer.  
— Les hommes l'ont ramené. Ils l'ont mis dans sa chambre… Je l'ai rejoint… Il… il est mort dans mes bras…  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il fit demi-tour, gêné de se laisser aller ainsi. Van Helsing s'approcha de lui, hésitant un peu sur la conduite à tenir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était touché et troublé par la fragilité de son hôte. Il tendit le bras pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais suspendit son geste et le laissa finalement retomber le long de son corps. Alexis essuya ses pleurs d'un revers de la manche, prit une grande inspiration, puis refit face à son invité. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, durant de longues minutes, chacun semblant hypnotisé par les yeux de l'autre. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Gabriel qui détourna la tête le premier. Il repartit le long du chemin, des pensées fuyantes et dérangeantes affluant au bord de son esprit. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de très particulier en plongeant son regard vert clair dans celui si bleu d'Alexis, mais n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était exactement. Et, lorsqu'il essayait d'y penser, l'idée disparaissait, comme le ferait un rêve au moment de l'éveil. Tandis qu'il marchait, il entendit les pas de son hôte derrière lui. Alexis reprit son récit :  
— Après la mort de mon père, une partie des chasseurs est retournée à la recherche de la Bête, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvée. Malgré ma douleur, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix et j'ai envoyé un messager au Vatican.  
— La Bête est-elle réapparue le mois dernier ? Interrogea Van Helsing.  
— Oui. Elle a encore tué deux personnes… Une servante d'un manoir voisin qui allait chercher de l'eau au puits et un chasseur qui croyait, pauvre fou, pouvoir détruire la Bête tout seul… Il faut que vous l'arrêtiez avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres victimes !  
La voix du jeune homme était suppliante. Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'un visage apparut devant ses yeux, celui d'Anna lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas tuer son frère Velkan devenu lycanthrope. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, essayant de se concentrer sur sa mission. Alexis, qui avait remarqué le trouble de son invité, demanda :  
— Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous aurez affaire à un loup-garou ?  
— Non, vous avez raison… Mais, j'espère bien que ce sera la dernière…  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sentant que Gabriel n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Ils continuèrent leur visite jusqu'à une petite rivière, peu profonde, qui marquait la limite du domaine.  
— Nous devrions rentrer, proposa Alexis. Il n'y a rien d'autre à voir ici.  
Ils firent demi-tour et rentrèrent au manoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ivan vint à leur rencontre.  
— Monsieur le Baron Gardof vous attend au salon.  
— J'arrive, lança le jeune homme en soupirant. Je vais devoir vous abandonner, ajouta t'il à l'adresse de Gabriel. Ivan va vous montrer votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le lui demander.  
— Je le ferai.  
Il monta alors les marches du grand escalier qui menait au premier étage, à la suite d'Ivan, tandis qu'Alexis se dirigeait vers le salon.

Lorsque Gabriel redescendit en début de soirée pour le dîner, il trouva le couvert mis pour une seule personne. Il s'en étonna auprès d'Ivan qui expliqua :  
— Monsieur le Duc ne se sent pas très bien.  
— Il est malade ?  
— Oui. Il a eu une très forte fièvre voici quelques mois de cela, mais il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Et, la mort de son père l'a vraiment anéanti. Il a gardé la chambre pendant une semaine, refusant toute visite.  
— Je comprends… Dites-lui que je lui souhaite de se rétablir rapidement.  
Ivan le remercia puis servit le repas. Lorsque Gabriel eut terminé, il annonça au majordome :  
— Je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc, j'ai besoin de revoir l'endroit de nuit.  
— Avez-vous besoin d'une lanterne ?  
— Non, merci. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Bonne nuit, Ivan.  
— Bonne nuit, Monsieur.  
Gabriel remonta dans sa chambre, s'équipa pour le cas où il ferait une mauvaise rencontre dans les bois, prit la lanterne que Carl lui avait donnée et quitta le manoir.

La lune croissante projetait des ombres sur le sol, modifiant les perspectives. Gabriel avançait prudemment. Il savait que le loup-garou ne l'attaquerait pas, mais toutes sortes de monstres pouvaient se cacher dans la forêt et son instinct lui disait de rester sur ses gardes. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua une trouée dans les fourrés qui bordaient le chemin. Prudemment, il s'avança, tenant sa lanterne devant lui. Un passage semblait avoir été ouvert au milieu des fougères et des buissons. Gabriel remarqua immédiatement que l'individu qui était passé là était bien plus grand que la moyenne et son intuition première fut confirmée lorsqu'il trouva une empreinte de pas griffue inscrite dans le sol, cachée sous un buisson, restée intacte depuis la dernière pleine lune. Il trouva d'autres traces plus brouillées, mais il pouvait tout de même suivre très facilement la piste de l'animal. Au bout de longues minutes de marche, il se rendit compte que les pas de la Bête l'avait conduit à l'orée des bois, face au manoir. Une idée vint à nouveau affleurer au bord de ses pensées, mais disparut avant qu'il ait pu l'assimiler. Secouant la tête pour la chasser, il soupira et rentra se reposer.

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Gabriel entra dans la salle à manger, celle-ci était encore déserte. Ivan le rejoignit et l'informa que son maître était parti de bonne heure se promener et qu'il le rejoindrait pour le déjeuner. Gabriel décida alors de sortir lui-aussi, espérant tomber sur son hôte. Il prit le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille jusqu'à la rivière, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Alors qu'il allait revenir sur ses pas, il entendit une voix fredonner sur sa gauche. Doucement, le plus discrètement possible, il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Soudain, il se figea. A quelques mètres de lui, la rivière formait un coude, faisant apparaître une sorte de petit bassin tranquille. Dans l'eau, lui tournant le dos, se trouvait Alexis. Ses longs cheveux, mouillés, apparaissaient encore plus flamboyants dans la lumière de l'aube, contrastant avec sa peau diaphane. Gabriel s'en voulait de rester là, immobile, à espionner son hôte. Mais, même si son esprit ordonnait à son corps de bouger, celui-ci refusait d'obéir. Soudain, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son pied droit recula un peu, faisant craquer une brindille. Alexis se retourna vivement, l'air inquiet. Puis, lorsqu'il vit Van Helsing, qui le regardait d'un air quelque peu coupable, il sourit.  
— Bonjour.  
— Bonjour. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je me promenais et je vous ai entendu fredonner.  
— Vous ne me dérangez aucunement. J'ai pris l'habitude de me baigner ici tous les matins depuis quelques mois. Vous pouvez me rejoindre, si vous en éprouvez l'envie.  
Le chasseur de démons hésita. Une partie de lui le poussait à accepter l'offre, mais l'autre partie, la plus raisonnable, l'obligea à la décliner.  
— Il fait un peu trop frais pour moi… Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux pour votre santé ? S'inquiéta Gabriel qui se rappela que son hôte avait été souffrant peu de temps auparavant.  
— Non, au contraire. Suite à ma maladie, le médecin m'a conseillé de prendre un bain quotidien ici. L'eau de cette rivière aurait des vertus curatives, d'après lui. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas en profiter ?  
— Oui, merci. Peut-être demain.  
Alexis passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant sur le devant, puis les essora.  
— Vous pouvez me donner mes vêtements ? Demanda t'il à son invité en lui désignant le pantalon et la chemise qui étaient posés sur une souche d'arbre.  
Gabriel ramassa les habits et s'avança au bord de l'eau. Alexis se leva, exposant son corps nu au regard de Van Helsing qui ne put empêcher ses yeux de détailler l'anatomie du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout gêné, ne se pressant pas pour prendre les vêtements que l'autre homme lui tendait. Enfin, Gabriel détourna les yeux, plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Alexis s'habilla rapidement, puis proposa :  
— Si nous rentrions ? J'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose.  
— Je vous suis.

Une fois au manoir, Alexis conduisit son invité dans une immense bibliothèque qui devait contenir au moins un millier d'ouvrages. Tous les murs de la pièce étaient couverts d'étagères débordantes de livres. Alexis se dirigea vers le seul meuble de la pièce, un grand bureau, sur lequel était posé un petit coffret en bois. Il en souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un livre relié de cuir. Le jeune homme prit le volume et l'ouvrit à une page qui était marquée d'un signet. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler la page en silence avant de tendre l'ouvrage à Gabriel qui le prit. Le chasseur de démons posa les yeux sur l'illustration qui ornait la page et sursauta.  
— C'est bien vous ? Interrogea Alexis.  
— On le dirait… qui a dessiné cela ?  
— Mon père… il y a presque trente ans… Vous vous êtes rencontrés… tout est indiqué dans son journal, celui-là même que vous tenez entre vos mains.  
Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il parcourut le texte inscrit sous le portrait. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Alexis, le regard du jeune homme était empli d'incertitude et d'interrogations.  
— Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler de cette rencontre… car je n'en garde aucun souvenir…  
Devant l'air surpris de son hôte, il expliqua :  
— Pour tout vous dire, j'ai perdu presque tous les souvenirs de ma vie précédant les deux dernières années. Un matin, je me suis réveillé sur le parvis de la Basilique Saint Pierre, au Vatican, la mémoire vide. Je ne connaissais que mon nom, rien de plus… L'Ordre m'a recueilli et a fait de moi ce que je suis…  
— Mais, comment avez-vous pu rencontrer mon père il y a si longtemps ?  
Gabriel hésita. Il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme depuis très longtemps, pourtant son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avoua donc :  
— J'ai appris très récemment que j'aurais plus de 400 ans…  
Alexis eut un mouvement de recul. Van Helsing regretta ses paroles, mais son hôte eut un sourire qui le rendit perplexe.  
— Cela expliquerait tout…  
— Je ne vous fais pas peur ?  
— Non. Je trouve cela étrange, mais je n'ai pas peur de vous… Je crois que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je n'arriverai jamais à avoir peur de vous… Je me sens en sécurité près de vous…  
Tout en parlant, Alexis s'était approché de son invité. Ils se trouvaient maintenant face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Gabriel avait plongé le regard dans les yeux si bleus de son vis-à-vis, incapable de s'en détacher. Soudain, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit les lèvres d'Alexis sur les siennes. Son esprit lui disait qu'il devait repousser le jeune homme, que ce qui se passait était un pêché, mais son corps refusait à nouveau de lui obéir, comme s'il était ensorcelé par les sensations nouvelles qui se diffusaient dans ses veines. Fermant les yeux, il referma instinctivement les bras sur le corps mince d'Alexis qui ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Subitement, le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gabriel et s'enfuit de la pièce. Van Helsing resta quelques instants figés, incapable de réfléchir. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya et quitta la pièce à son tour, partant à la recherche du jeune homme avec qui il voulait parler de ce qui venait de se produire.

Gabriel arriva dans le hall du manoir au moment où Ivan le traversait.  
— Ivan, savez-vous où est parti le Duc ?  
— Je viens de le voir se diriger vers les écuries.  
— Merci !  
Van Helsing sortit. Le soleil était à son zénith et il dut se protéger les yeux d'une main pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Alors qu'il descendait les marches du perron, il vit Alexis passer au galop sur un magnifique cheval blanc. Gabriel hésita un instant. Il aurait aimé le suivre, mais une petite voix dans son esprit l'incita à ne pas le faire. Il rentra et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Là, il reprit le journal du Duc Dimitri Kaliof et alla s'installer dans le salon. Il se plongea dans la lecture, mais au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Il ferma les yeux. Instinctivement, ses doigts se posèrent sur sa bouche et il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau les lèvres d'Alexis sur les siennes. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara de lui, remplacée peu après par une culpabilité angoissante. Un sentiment de déjà-vu ne le quittait pas depuis que le jeune homme l'avait embrassé, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier. Soupirant, il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le journal. Il lut deux phrases dont le sens lui échappa, les relut puis secoua la tête.  
— Ca alors ! C'est incroyable !  
Pourtant, tout se mettait à présent en place dans sa tête. Il referma le journal, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il devait à tout prix parler à Alexis.

**Chapitre 3**

Gabriel chevauchait depuis des heures, suivant la piste du jeune homme, mais il ne parvint pas à le retrouver. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour rentrer au château, il entendit le hennissement d'un cheval tout proche. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, tous les sens aux aguets. Il parvint à une petite clairière où il trouva le cheval blanc d'Alexis qui broutait paisiblement, mais son cavalier était nulle part en vue. Van Helsing se pencha, toucha le sol du bout des doigts et se releva. Il attacha sa monture à un arbre et suivit les traces de pas laissées par le jeune homme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, il le trouva enfin, assis par-terre, adossé à un arbre, les yeux clos. S'il entendit Gabriel approcher, il ne le montra pas.  
— Alexis, nous devons parler, souffla le chasseur de démons.  
— Je suis désolé… répondit le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je vous prie de m'excuser… Si vous voulez quitter le domaine, je ne vous en voudrais pas…  
— Non, je ne partirai pas ! S'exclama Gabriel, quelque peu en colère.  
Surpris, Alexis ouvrit enfin les yeux et fixa l'autre homme qui détourna le regard.  
— Je ne peux pas vous abandonner… Avez-vous lu le journal de votre père ?  
— Oui… plusieurs fois depuis qu'il est parti…  
— Et vous ne comprenez pas ? Nous sommes liés !  
— Liés ? Non, je ne comprends pas… Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Gabriel sortit l'ouvrage de la poche de son manteau et l'ouvrit. Il lut :  
"En ce jour maudit, seul le courage de cet inconnu a permis que je sois encore en vie pour assister à la naissance de mon fils. Si la Bête ne m'a pas tué, c'est grâce à lui. Il a réussi à détruire le monstre, me sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine. Je ne sais rien de cet homme, pas même son nom… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son visage restera gravé à tout jamais dans mon esprit. Et que par l'acte qu'il a accomplit, ma destinée sera toujours liée à la sienne."  
Alexis interrompit Van Helsing dans sa lecture :  
— Je connais déjà ce passage. C'est celui qui explique votre rencontre avec mon père.  
— Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas un hasard ! D'après ce journal, j'ai sauvé la vie de votre père le jour de votre naissance ! Et je l'ai sauvé d'une Bête !  
— Un autre loup-garou… souffla Alexis, semblant enfin assimiler ce que son interlocuteur essayait de lui faire comprendre.  
— J'ai vu trop d'évènements étranges en peu de temps pour croire encore aux coïncidences. Je suis certain que ma venue ici est liée à ces évènements survenus il y a bien des années. Nos destins sont liés…  
Alexis baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux venant former comme un rideau de feu, cachant son visage. Gabriel attendit patiemment, même s'il lui semblait sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Au bout d'un moment interminable, il finit par dire :  
— Nous devrions rentrer au manoir.  
— Non ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Je vais rester encore un peu ici… J'ai besoin de réfléchir…  
— Ce n'est pas prudent…  
Alexis l'interrompit :  
— S'il vous plait… laissez-moi seul…  
En entendant son ton suppliant, Gabriel soupira. Il rejoignit la clairière où il avait laissé son cheval, mais ne partit pas plus loin. Il trouva une souche d'arbre et s'y installa, attendant que le jeune homme vienne chercher sa propre monture.

Gabriel ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'Alexis se rapprocher. Il ne bougea pas, continuant à tailler un morceau de bois avec son couteau. Le jeune homme le vit dès qu'il pénétra dans la clairière et se figea, surpris.  
— Je pensais que vous seriez retourné au château, souffla t'il.  
— En vous attendant, j'ai eu le temps de repenser au journal de votre père et à cette histoire de destinée. Je pense que j'ai été envoyé ici pour vous protéger.  
— Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune valeur pour personne…  
— Ne dites pas cela ! S'indigna Gabriel en se levant d'un bond. Vous…  
Les mots restèrent bloqués derrières ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et dû se contenter de répliquer :  
— Tout le monde a de la valeur !  
— Pas moi, je le sais… Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie… Mes parents sont tous les deux morts… A mon âge, tous les autres Ducs sont déjà mariés et pères de famille, mais je ne suis même pas capable d'aimer une femme…  
Gabriel, un peu surpris, ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
— Pourtant, à vous voir, je suppose que vous devez avoir du succès auprès des jeunes dames.  
Alexis le regarda, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.  
— Vous ne comprenez pas… Toutes les femmes du monde pourraient vouloir de moi, ça ne changerait rien… Je ne suis pas…  
Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, hésitant et gêné. Puis, il se lança :  
— Je n'ai jamais eu de désir pour aucune femme… Mais, j'en ai déjà eu pour un homme…  
Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une seule idée traversa son esprit : il comprit la raison du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques heures plus tôt dans la bibliothèque. Et, curieusement, malgré son éducation catholique, il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné par ce geste. Il sourit à Alexis qui attendait sa réaction.  
— Je crois que nous devrions rentrer au château. Je ne suis pas certain que la forêt soit très sûre, même de jour.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et monta sur son cheval. Gabriel l'imita, puis ils partirent en direction du manoir.

Ivan les attendait sur le perron et se précipita vers eux dès qu'ils eurent mit pied à terre.  
— Monsieur le Duc ! S'exclama le serviteur, l'air affolé.  
— Que se passe t'il, Ivan ?  
— Il y a un homme qui dit que Monsieur Van Helsing est un assassin. Il veut le capturer pour avoir une récompense.  
Alexis se tourna vers Gabriel qui fut obligé de s'expliquer :  
— J'ai été obligé de tuer des créatures du Diable qui reprenaient forme humaine une fois mortes. C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup de personnes me recherchent… Mais, je vous jure que je n'ai fait que remplir ma mission !  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers son majordome.  
— Où est-il ?  
— Je l'ai conduit dans le petit salon dont j'ai pris soin de verrouiller la porte.  
— Mon cher Ivan, que ferais-je sans toi ! Sourit Alexis.  
Puis, il lança à Gabriel :  
— Allez aux écuries, je m'en occupe. Mais surtout, ne vous montrez pas jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux vienne vous chercher !  
— Merci ! souffla le chasseur de démons en prenant les brides des chevaux et en tournant les talons.  
Alexis attendit qu'il soit hors de vue, puis entra. Il se dirigea directement vers le salon. Le visiteur, un homme grand, blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, était assis dans un fauteuil, une arbalète posée sur ses genoux. En voyant Alexis entrer, l'homme se leva.  
— Monsieur le Duc. Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais j'ai appris qu'un dangereux criminel est venu chez vous.  
— Un criminel ? S'exclama le jeune homme, l'air effaré.  
— Il s'appelle Van Helsing. Il est recherché par la police dans plusieurs pays d'Europe. Il est vraiment très dangereux. Est-il bien venu ici ?  
— Oui, mais il est reparti aussitôt.  
L'homme soupira.  
— Savez-vous quelle direction il a pris ?  
— Il a dit qu'il était attendu à Moscou et qu'il était très pressé. Je pense qu'en chevauchant rapidement, vous devriez le rattraper.  
— Excusez-moi encore, mais être vous certain qu'il soit parti ? Il se peut qu'il soit resté dans les environ, attendant une bonne occasion de vous faire du mal.  
— Je ne le pense pas. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner sur la route.  
— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai faire le tour de votre domaine pour m'en assurer.  
— Eh bien, si, ça me dérange. Je n'aime pas vraiment avoir de la visite. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir quitter mes terres.  
L'homme haussa les épaules.  
— Comme vous voulez, Monsieur le Duc. Mais, s'il vous attaque, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous venir en aide !  
Il sortit en claquant la porte. Alexis attendit quelques instants qu'il ait quitté le château, puis alla rejoindre Ivan dans le hall.  
— Allez vérifier que cet homme quitte bien le domaine. Lorsque vous en serez sûr, allez chercher notre invité aux écuries.  
— Oui, Monsieur.  
Une fois seul, le jeune homme monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Gabriel avait vu passer le chasseur de primes devant les écuries et s'était caché dans un coin. Il n'avait pas peur de ce genre d'hommes, il en avait même l'habitude, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Alexis ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son hôte. L'image du jeune homme, ses cheveux roux encadrant son visage pâle où ses yeux céruléens brillaient d'une volonté farouche, apparut dans son esprit. Il visualisa les lèvres fines et claires, à peine entrouvertes, comme une invitation au baiser et sentit son corps s'embraser au souvenir de leur contact. Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Ivan derrière lui.  
— La voie est libre, Monsieur.  
Honteux de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, Gabriel passa devant le majordome sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda :  
— Où est le Duc ?  
— Il est monté se reposer dans sa chambre. J'ai l'impression que sa maladie le fait encore souffrir.  
— A ce propos, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?  
— Si vous acceptez de le faire tandis que je prépare le couvert…  
— Je vous suis.  
Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et tandis qu'Ivan sortait la vaisselle et l'installait sur la table, Gabriel l'interrogea :  
— Vous m'avez dit que le Duc est souffrant depuis quelques mois. Pouvez-vous me dire quand cela a commencé ?  
— Je ne le sais pas exactement. Monsieur le Duc vivait à St Petersburg. Cela faisait trois ans qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Et, un soir, il est arrivé, malade. Son père a voulu faire venir un médecin, mais il a refusé et il a gardé le lit pendant plus de deux semaines.  
— Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a ?  
— Non. Il n'a jamais voulu le dire et refuse de se faire soigner. Mais, petit à petit, il a repris des forces et semblait aller mieux. Jusqu'à la mort de son père… Il a rechuté dès le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, malgré ses ordres, j'ai fait venir un docteur, mais celui-ci n'a rien pu faire. Il n'a pas su déterminer la source du mal.  
— Je vois…  
Gabriel eut à nouveau l'impression qu'il était tout près de découvrir une chose très importante, mais dès qu'il voulut se concentrer sur cette sensation, elle s'évapora. Ivan le laissa seul le temps d'aller voir si le repas était prêt. Gabriel alla dans le salon, s'installa dans un fauteuil et reprit le journal du Duc Dimitri.

**Chapitre 4**

Gabriel était plongé dans sa lecture lorsqu'Ivan vint l'informer qu'Alexis ne descendrait pas déjeuner.  
— Monsieur le Duc se sent mal. Il s'excuse de ne pouvoir vous tenir compagnie.  
— Il ne va rien manger ? S'inquiéta son interlocuteur.  
— Je vais lui monter un plateau repas lorsque vous serez à table.  
— J'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais manger et ensuite, je lui apporterai le plateau moi-même.  
— Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur.  
Le majordome avait bien senti qu'un lien puissant se tissait entre les deux hommes et souhaitait que cela puisse aider son maître à guérir. Il conduisit Van Helsing dans la salle à manger où il le servit, puis repartit en cuisine chercher le plateau. Gabriel mangea rapidement, puis, dès qu'Ivan lui eut apporté le repas pour Alexis, il monta en direction de la chambre du jeune homme.

Arrivé devant la porte, Gabriel frappa doucement. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais entra tout de même. Poussant silencieusement le battant, il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Sur le lit, il distinguait la forme recroquevillée du jeune homme, endormi. Il alla poser le plateau sur une table et s'approcha. Alexis semblait un peu agité, ses boucles rousses formant comme un halo autour de son visage si pâle. Une petite mèche tombait sur son front et Gabriel ne put empêcher sa main d'aller la soulever pour la remettre en place. En effleurant la peau du jeune homme, il sursauta : celle-ci était brûlante de fièvre. Inquiet, il alla chercher un linge qu'il trempa dans la cuvette d'eau fraîche qui se trouvait dans le cabinet de toilette et revint le poser sur le front d'Alexis. Le jeune homme eut un petit gémissement dans son sommeil. Gabriel s'assit au bord du lit, se sentant impuissant à aider celui qu'il considérait depuis peu comme un ami. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, repoussant les cheveux humides de sueur qui se collaient sur la peau du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, Alexis ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air perdu et ne reconnut pas immédiatement Gabriel. Celui-ci laissa sa main continuer à frôler la joue du jeune homme, dans un geste apaisant.  
— Gabriel ? Que se passe t'il ?  
— Vous avez de la fièvre… furent les seuls mots que le chasseur de démons put prononcer.  
Alexis referma les yeux en soupirant fortement. Sa respiration était difficile, sifflante. Gabriel délaissa sa joue pour venir poser sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.  
— Respirez profondément… Suivez ma main…  
Alexis secoua la tête.  
— Ca ne sert à rien, articula t'il difficilement.  
Gabriel décida alors d'augmenter les chances de sa méthode. Il souleva un peu le jeune homme de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir derrière lui, le dos contre la tête de lit. Puis, il installa Alexis entre ses bras, tout contre lui, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son torse. Le jeune homme se crispa et son ami lui murmura à l'oreille :  
— Calmez-vous… Je vais vous aider… Fermez les yeux et ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à mes mains… Suivez le rythme de ma respiration… Là… Doucement…  
Peu à peu, la respiration d'Alexis sembla reprendre un cours normal. Surpris, le jeune homme demanda :  
— Où avez-vous appris cela ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Ca m'est venu naturellement…  
— Merci…  
Gabriel sourit, même si son ami ne pouvait le voir, puis se détendit. Il ne pensa pas un instant à bouger. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois et savourait cet instant de repos. Ses mains s'étaient à présent jointes sur le torse d'Alexis qui s'était rendormi. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, Gabriel finit par sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur le manoir lorsque Gabriel ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, puis sentit la chaleur du corps d'Alexis contre le sien. La fièvre du jeune homme semblait avoir disparu. Gabriel repoussa doucement son ami, toujours endormi, et l'allongea confortablement avant de se lever. Il resta un instant à contempler le jeune homme qui sommeillait paisiblement, puis il prit le plateau intact et le descendit à la cuisine. Là, il tomba sur Elena, la femme d'Ivan, qu'il n'avait croisée qu'une fois, le matin même.  
— Monsieur le Duc n'a rien mangé ? S'inquiéta la cuisinière.  
— Non. Il a eut une poussée de fièvre, mais maintenant, il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je pense que vous pouvez lui préparer un repas pour ce soir.  
— Oui, Monsieur.  
Alors qu'il allait sortir de la cuisine, Gabriel se tourna vers la femme :  
— Si jamais il me demande, je vais faire un tour dans le parc, pour être sûr que tout va bien.  
— Je lui dirai, Monsieur.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Gabriel sortit du manoir. Il reprit la direction qu'il avait suivie la veille, tourmenté par ses sentiments pour Alexis et par la lune qui serait pleine le lendemain soir. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruissement tout près de lui. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit qui s'avéra être une biche. Elle s'était arrêtée tout près et le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. Puis, elle disparut dans les bois. Van Helsing soupira doucement, puis repartit en direction du manoir. Il rentra et monta immédiatement voir Alexis. Il entrebâilla la porte, vit que son ami dormait à poings fermés, et referma. Rassuré, il alla se coucher. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. En partie à cause de l'après-midi qu'il avait passée à dormir et en partie à cause des sentiments très forts qu'il ressentait envers Alexis. Il avait beau se dire que c'était un pêché d'avoir de telles pensées pour un autre homme, il ne pouvait faire taire les sentiments grandissant qui emplissaient son cœur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, même pas pour Anna, qu'il avait pourtant aimée. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait Alexis de tout son cœur et de tout son être, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il ferait tout pour le protéger de la Bête, même s'il devait y laisser sa propre vie. Et, il savait que le jeune homme ressentait également quelque chose de très fort. Alors que le sommeil allait enfin l'emporter, Gabriel sut ce qu'il devait faire et, c'est sur cette idée réjouissante qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel se leva à l'aube. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre d'Alexis qui était ouverte et descendit dans le hall où il tomba sur Ivan.  
— Je vais vous servir votre petit-déjeuner, Monsieur.  
— Ce n'est pas la peine, Ivan. Je n'ai pas faim. Enfin, pas pour l'instant. Je vais aller me promener un peu.  
— Comme vous voulez.  
Gabriel sortit du domaine et se dirigea vers la rivière. Il savait qu'il trouverait son ami en train de prendre son bain matinal. Alors qu'il approchait du bassin, il entendit la voix d'Alexis fredonner doucement. Il fit en sorte de faire un peu de bruit pour que son ami n'ait pas peur, puis se montra.  
— Bonjour.  
— Bonjour. Vous semblez aller mieux.  
— Oui. Et c'est grâce à vous… Merci encore…  
Gabriel sourit.  
— Votre invitation tient-elle toujours ?  
Alexis eut l'air surpris. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais une jolie couleur rosée envahit alors ses joues. Enfin, il bredouilla :  
— Oui… oui…  
Gabriel enleva son manteau qu'il posa sur une branche basse, puis son gilet en cuir et sa chemise, exposant ainsi son dos au regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement en voyant les muscles rouler sous la peau burinée du chasseur de démons. Lorsque Gabriel commença à enlever son pantalon, Alexis détourna le regard, les joues encore plus empourprées. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il les rouvrit en sentant les remous provoqués par l'entrée de Gabriel dans l'eau. A sa grande surprise, l'autre homme était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui, appuyé contre la rive. Alexis remarqua le poignard qui se trouvait tout près et sourit :  
— Je vois que vous êtes prudent.  
— On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… et puis, je n'aime pas trop me savoir désarmé.  
— Je comprends…  
Le sourire du jeune homme disparut lorsqu'il sentit une main immergée caresser doucement son bras. Il lança un regard empli d'incompréhension à son invité. Celui-ci hésita un peu. Il commençait à douter des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir perçus chez Alexis. Mais, il fut vite rassuré lorsque le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien et s'approcha doucement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent timidement au début, puis plus passionnément. Alexis glissa jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras de Gabriel, frissonnant au contact de leurs peaux nues. Van Helsing sentit son corps s'embraser et dut calmer ses ardeurs pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon. Il laissa ses mains errer dans la magnifique chevelure d'Alexis, suivant les mèches rousses jusqu'aux reins du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Soudain, Alexis repoussa Gabriel de toutes ses forces, rompant le contact.  
— Que se passe t'il ? Interrogea Gabriel, dépité.  
— Il ne faut pas… Je suis désolé… C'est une erreur…  
— Pourquoi ? J'ai des sentiments très forts pour vous et je suis certain que vous aussi… Pourquoi nous…  
— Non ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Je ne vous aime pas de cette façon là… Excusez-moi si j'ai eu une attitude qui puisse vous faire penser le contraire.  
Alexis s'éloigna rapidement, puis sortit de l'eau et s'habilla en hâte. Alors qu'il partait, Gabriel eut le temps de voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme et qu'il ressentit comme autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il sortit à son tour de l'eau, se rhabilla et rentra au domaine, totalement déconcerté par la réaction d'Alexis.

**Chapitre 5**

Après l'incident de la baignade, Gabriel avait passé la journée seul. Il avait voulu parler à Alexis, mais celui-ci s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait d'ouvrir, pas même à Ivan. Le majordome se garda d'interroger leur invité, mais se doutait que quelque chose de très grave avait du arriver pour que son maître ait une telle réaction.

Enfin, le soir arriva. La lune se levait sur le domaine, montrant sa face ronde et blanchâtre aux hommes, déchaînant la fureur de la Bête. Gabriel s'équipa, puis quitta le manoir, après avoir donné ordre à Ivan de n'ouvrir à personne d'autre que lui. Après sa mésaventure en Transylvanie, il savait qu'il ne risquait plus de devenir lycanthrope, même s'il se faisait mordre, le sérum de Dracula coulant dans ses veines l'ayant indemnisé contre cette malédiction. Il suivit le même chemin que les deux jours précédents, ayant l'intime conviction que la Bête reviendrait dans son repaire. Caché derrière un arbre, contre le vent, il attendit. Sa patience fut vite récompensée lorsqu'une ombre immense s'approcha de lui, humant l'air. Gabriel sentit l'odeur animale qui se dégageait du monstre. Il frissonna, se souvenant qu'il avait failli devenir lui aussi une Bête assoiffée de sang, puis se positionna. Il arma son arbalète avec une flèche en argent et la cala contre son épaule, prêt à tirer. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, il laissa l'animal s'approcher encore un peu. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de tir, sa main se posa sur la détente. Il visa le cœur de la Bête. Cependant, au moment où il allait tirer, l'animal se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Gabriel pressa la détente, mais sa main trembla et la flèche alla se planter dans l'épaule du lycanthrope qui s'enfuit rapidement en direction du manoir. La surprise passée, Van Helsing courut à la poursuite de la Bête. Malgré son habitude de la traque, au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que l'animal avait disparu. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la lune était presque totalement cachée par un gros nuage noir. Soupirant, il décida de rentrer au manoir. Alors qu'il allait sortir du bois, son regard fut attiré par un éclat orangé sur sa droite. Il s'approcha, tous les sens aux aguets et se figea. Tendant la main, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Alexis. Gabriel sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit du sang sur les fils roux. Son cœur refusait d'assimiler ce que sa raison essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis son arrivée. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il partit en courant en direction du château.

Le souffle court, Gabriel s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Alexis. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il voulut ouvrir, mais la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Alors, il sortit une dague de sa ceinture et crocheta la serrure. Lorsqu'il entra, il sut que son instinct ne l'avait malheureusement pas trompé. Il s'avança vers le lit et se figea lorsque la voix d'Alexis lui parvint, faible et tremblante.  
— Finissez votre travail…  
— Alors, c'était donc vrai ?  
— Oui… je vous en prie, achevez-moi… je ne mérite pas de vivre…  
Gabriel s'approcha encore un peu. Alexis était recroquevillé sur son lit, entièrement nu, le corps tremblant, serrant d'une main un tissu ensanglanté sur son épaule meurtrie.  
— Tuez-moi ! Vous ne devez pas me laisser vivre ! Supplia t'il.  
— Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…  
— Il le faut… Lorsque la lune réapparaîtra, je redeviendrai cette Bête immonde… Vous devez le faire !  
Gabriel savait qu'Alexis avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire celui qu'il aimait si fort. Il s'approcha encore, mais eut un sursaut de recul lorsqu'il vit que les nuages commençaient à s'effilocher, laissant passer la lueur de la pleine lune. Alexis se tordit de douleur sur son lit.  
— Vite ! Vous devez le faire maintenant !  
Le chasseur sortit son épée à lame d'argent et la tendit devant lui, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tuer le jeune homme, même après sa transformation. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il partit en courant, descendant jusqu'aux écuries, priant pour ne pas revenir trop tard. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il remonta en hâte. Heureusement, un autre nuage avait à nouveau voilé la lune, ce qui laissa le temps à Gabriel d'enchaîner son ami, lui liant les mains et les pieds. Lorsque la lueur de l'astre nocturne envahit enfin la chambre, Alexis poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang du plus courageux des hommes. Sous les yeux effarés de Gabriel, le jeune homme sembla déchirer sa peau pour laisser sortir la Bête qui sommeillait en lui. L'animal grogna, essayant de se libérer de ses liens, mais sans succès. Le sang coulait toujours de sa blessure à l'épaule, mais Gabriel ne pouvait rien faire tant que le jour ne serait pas levé. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vivement vers la porte, mais n'eut pas le temps de la fermer avant qu'Ivan n'entre dans la chambre. Le majordome eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant l'animal qui se tordait de douleur sur le lit de son maître, mais ne recula pas. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Gabriel, le chasseur sut qu'il avait tout compris.  
— Maître Alexis…  
— Il est le loup-garou, oui, confirma Van Helsing.  
— C'est ce que je craignais depuis la mort de son père… Mais, je n'étais sûr de rien… Le soir où le Duc a été tué, lorsque son corps a été ramené par les hommes, maître Alexis n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je l'ai cherché dans tout le château et ce n'est qu'au petit jour que je l'ai trouvé, auprès de son père… La raison me disait qu'il avait été là tout le temps, mais j'ai trouvé des lambeaux de sa chemise de nuit…  
— Vous auriez du me le dire, souffla Gabriel sur un ton de reproche. J'ai failli le tuer…  
— Je suis désolé… Je le connais depuis qu'il est né et je ne pouvais me résoudre à imaginer qu'il avait pu tuer son propre père.  
— Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué… seulement le démon qui s'est emparé de lui… Maintenant, laissez-nous seuls… Je m'occupe de lui…  
— Vous allez le tuer ? Interrogea Ivan, des sanglots dans la voix.  
— Non.  
Le majordome parut soulagé et quitta la pièce. Sur le lit, le lycanthrope avait cessé de se débattre, apparemment résigné. Gabriel s'assit sur un fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le lever du jour.

Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était endormi. Se morigénant, il secoua la tête pour effacer les dernières brumes du rêve qu'il venait de faire. La voix du Frère Carl résonnait encore à ses oreilles : "La solution est en vous". Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Alexis, inconscient, gisait sur le dos, les chaînes devenues trop grandes éparpillées autour de lui. Gabriel les enleva, puis rabattit une couverture sur le corps nu de son ami. Il ramassa la serviette ensanglantée, alla en chercher une propre et de l'eau fraîche pour nettoyer la blessure. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il repoussa les cheveux du jeune homme qui s'étaient collés sur la plaie, puis passa doucement le linge sur la peau d'Alexis qui frémit. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas d'où venait la douleur aiguë qui traversait son épaule. Puis, soudain, tout lui revint. Il secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
— Non, c'est impossible… Vous auriez dû me tuer !  
— Je ne le pouvais pas… soupira Gabriel en évitant le regard du jeune homme.  
— Il le fallait ! Je dois mourir !  
Changeant de sujet, le chasseur de démons demanda :  
— Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Vous saviez très bien que je viendrais pour tuer la Bête ! Pourquoi m'avoir attiré ici ?  
— Parce que je suis lâche… parce que si j'avais eu une once de courage, j'aurais mis fin à mes jours après avoir tué mon père… Mais, je n'ai pas pu… Alors, je me suis dit que la seule façon de débarrasser la Terre de ma présence, c'était vous… Mais, apparemment, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je le croyais…  
— Je ne peux pas vous tuer…  
— Il le faut !  
— Il y a peut-être un autre moyen !  
— Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que non ! Une fois que l'on a été mordu par un loup-garou, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière ! Il n'existe pas d'antidote à cette malédiction…  
Gabriel se figea. Il venait de comprendre la signification de son rêve et de la phrase de Frère Carl. Devant son air pensif, Alexis demanda :  
— Qu'y a t'il ?  
Van Helsing se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Soudain, il se retourna vers son ami, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
— Il y a un antidote !  
— Non, c'est impossible !  
— Si, il existe ! Il coule même dans mes veines !  
— Je ne comprends pas… souffla Alexis, complètement perdu.  
— Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut soigner cette blessure.  
Gabriel sonna Ivan qui accourut aussitôt, heureux de voir que son maître avait repris visage humain.  
— Allez me chercher ce qu'il faut pour soigner le Duc. Et aussi une seringue.  
— Bien, Monsieur.  
Devant le regard interrogatif de son ami, Gabriel sourit.  
— Dès que vous serez soigné, je vais tout vous raconter.

**Chapitre 6**

Alexis était installé dans son lit, appuyé sur des oreillers. Gabriel approcha un fauteuil et s'assit avant de commencer son récit :  
— Il y a quelques mois, je suis allé en Transylvanie pour détruire un redoutable vampire nommé Dracula. Je ne vais pas tout vous détailler, mais pour résumer la situation, j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou…  
— Vous ?  
— Oui, sourit Gabriel. Je pensais que j'allais me transformer en monstre, mais en fait, j'ai appris que la seule chose qui pouvait détruire Dracula était justement un loup-garou. Comme il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire tuer, ce cher Comte avait un antidote. Et, après avoir détruit le vampire, j'ai ainsi pu redevenir moi-même.  
Il baissa le regard, sentant à nouveau le poids de la culpabilité le submerger. Le visage souriant d'Anna apparut devant ses yeux. Alexis se redressa un peu, demandant :  
— Vous ne me dites pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
Son ami soupira avant de répondre :  
— J'avais rencontré une jeune femme, Anna, que j'étais chargé de protéger de Dracula… mais je n'ai pas su la protéger de moi… Elle m'a sauvé en m'injectant l'antidote… au prix de sa propre vie… Je l'ai tuée…  
Il leva enfin la tête, plantant son regard dans celui d'Alexis qui le fixait, incrédule.  
— Vous l'aimiez ?  
— Oui, je crois… Mais, je l'ai tuée…  
— C'est le démon qui était en vous qui l'a tuée, pas vous !  
— Je vois que vous commencez enfin à comprendre, sourit Gabriel. Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable de la mort de votre père que moi de celle d'Anna… sauf que j'avais promis de la protéger et j'ai faillit à ma mission… Mais, je ne veux pas encore perdre la personne qui compte plus que tout au monde pour moi…  
Alexis semblait ébahi par la révélation que venait de lui faire son ami.  
— Vous voulez dire que…  
— Que je vous aime… Je m'en suis rendu compte l'autre soir, après avoir veillé sur vous pendant votre fièvre. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais vous faire de mal… et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fais…  
— Vous ne pouvez pas… vous ne devez pas m'aimer ! Je suis un monstre !  
— Je l'ai été moi aussi, l'oubliez-vous ? Cependant, il y a un détail vous concernant qui me torture l'esprit.  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Comment se fait-il que vous repreniez votre apparence humaine ? Pour tous les loups-garous que j'ai pourchassés avant, une fois la première pleine lune passée, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.  
Alexis sourit tristement.  
— En fait, c'est grâce à ma maladie… J'étais à St Petersburg lorsque je suis tombé malade. J'avais une très forte fièvre et tous les médecins disaient que je n'allais pas m'en sortir. D'après l'un d'eux, ma seule chance était de me rendre dans un sanatorium à Moscou. Ils m'ont donc emmené… C'était la pleine lune… Ma calèche a été attaquée par un loup-garou. Les hommes se sont enfuis, me laissant seul. La Bête m'a attaqué et m'a mordu…  
— Mais, elle ne vous a pas tué… Pourquoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas… J'ai senti ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair et j'ai cru ma dernière heure venue. Mais, alors que je pensais mourir, la Bête s'est éloignée de moi rapidement et a disparu dans la nuit. Je me suis retrouvé seul, en pleine nuit, au beau milieu d'une forêt inconnue. Lorsque l'aube est apparue, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je n'avais plus de fièvre, comme si je n'avais jamais été malade. J'ai rejoint à pieds le village le plus proche, mais la nuit suivante, je me suis transformé pour la première fois… Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais devenu, j'ai décidé de revenir ici. Ca a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie… Entre chaque pleine lune, je rechute… pour me sentir encore plus fort après…  
— Votre maladie serait donc bénéfique…  
— Oui. Mais rien n'empêchera la Bête de revenir ce soir… Sauf si vous me tuez !  
— Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas le faire… Cependant, j'ai une solution…  
— Une solution ?  
— Oui… Le sérum.  
— Mais, il n'existe plus !  
— Si. Il coule toujours dans mes veines.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Gabriel se leva et prit la seringue qu'Ivan avait amenée plus tôt dans la matinée. A l'aide de sa ceinture, il se fit un garrot, puis enfonça l'aiguille dans sa chair, jusqu'à atteindre une veine. Lorsque le tube fut rempli de sang, Gabriel défit le garrot et sortit l'aiguille de son bras.  
— Voici votre remède ! Mon sang contient l'antidote.  
— Vous croyez vraiment que ça pourrait marcher ?  
— Oui ! De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas le choix… Mais, il nous faut attendre ce soir. Je pense qu'il sera beaucoup plus efficace si je vous l'administre alors que le démon est réveillé.  
Alexis acquiesça silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et Gabriel crut qu'il s'était endormi. Alors qu'il se levait sans bruit pour laisser son ami se reposer, celui-ci lui lança :  
— Ne partez pas !  
Il rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard azur dans celui de Gabriel.  
— Vous devez me faire une promesse.  
— Laquelle ?  
— Si jamais l'antidote ne fonctionne pas, je veux que vous me promettiez de me tuer immédiatement !  
Le chasseur hésita, puis souffla :  
— Je vous le promets…  
Avec un petit sourire, Alexis demanda alors :  
— Vous voulez bien vous allonger près de moi ? J'aimerais être dans vos bras…  
Gabriel s'approcha du lit et s'installa près de son ami qui vint se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il glissa une main dans la chevelure d'Alexis, lui caressant doucement la nuque.  
— Je vous aime, Gabriel Van Helsing… murmura le jeune homme avant de s'endormir profondément.

Gabriel se tenait sur ses gardes. La lune était presque levée. Alexis, allongé sur son lit, le regardait d'un air confiant. Les chaînes entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles, entravant ses mouvements. Soudain, l'astre nocturne apparut, projetant sa lumière blafarde dans la chambre. La transformation s'amorça et, peu à peu, le jeune homme disparut pour faire place au monstre sanguinaire. Gabriel murmura une prière en latin, puis s'avança vers le loup-garou qui grognait et montrait les dents, prêt à le mordre s'il s'approchait trop. Le chasseur savait qu'il devait pratiquer l'injection directement dans le cœur de la Bête s'il voulait qu'il y ait une chance de succès. Alors, comme s'il s'agissait d'un poignard, il lança la seringue qui se planta dans la poitrine de l'animal avec un bruit sourd. Celui-ci se débattit, se tordant de douleur sur le lit qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids et les assauts du lycanthrope. Soudain, la Bête sembla rapetisser jusqu'à retrouver une taille et surtout une forme humaine. Gabriel s'approcha un peu plus, inquiet. La lueur de la lune éclairait le visage diaphane d'Alexis qui gisait, inconscient. Gabriel ôta la seringue du torse de son ami et la jeta à terre. Son inquiétude grandissait de secondes en secondes. Il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme dont la peau était aussi froide que la pierre.  
— Non ! C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !  
Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ne les essuya pas. Il souleva le corps inerte d'Alexis et le serra contre lui, le visage enfouis dans la cascade de feu.  
— Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre… je t'aime…  
Berçant doucement le corps de son compagnon, il murmura quelques prières en latin, puis jura, maudissant ce Dieu qui lui prenait à nouveau la personne qu'il aimait. Soudain, alors que le désespoir menaçait de l'envahir, il sentit que la peau du jeune homme se réchauffait sous ses doigts. Il le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller, guettant le moindre signe. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit une légère rougeur colorer à nouveau le visage du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alexis ouvrit les yeux.  
— Enfin ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! soupira Gabriel.  
Le jeune homme, un peu surpris d'être dans les bras de son ami, demanda :  
— Ca a marché ?  
— Oui. Tu es libre !  
Alexis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Gabriel où il fondit en larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que des coups, discrètement frappés à la porte, les obligent à se séparer. Ivan et Elena entrèrent, un peu inquiets. Alexis les rassura vite :  
— Je vais bien. Grâce à notre invité, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre de moi…  
— J'en suis heureux, Monsieur le Duc ! S'exclama le majordome avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Voulez-vous que nous vous préparions quelque chose à manger ?  
— Non, merci. Je vais surtout me reposer.  
— Alors, bonne nuit, Messieurs.  
Ils sortirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Alexis se tourna vers Gabriel qui attendait, un peu indécis.  
— Je suppose que vous allez repartir…  
— Je n'y avais pas pensé avant… mais oui, je ne peux pas rester ici…  
— Je comprends… mais ça me fait mal de savoir que vous allez me quitter…  
— A moi aussi.  
Gabriel se rassit sur le lit, prenant les mains d'Alexis dans les siennes. Puis, sans un mot, il se pencha doucement pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il eut un petit sourire en coin.  
— Finalement, je ne vais pas partir tout de suite… Après tout, je n'ai pas rempli ma mission, je n'ai pas tué le loup-garou… Et, comme personne ne saura la vérité…  
Alexis sourit à son tour. Puis, il attira Gabriel à lui pour un langoureux baiser.  
— Oui… qui sait si le monstre ne refera pas surface à la prochaine pleine lune… tu dois rester pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas…  
Gabriel passa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres fines de son compagnon, puis laissa sa main descendre sur son menton, dans son cou, sur son torse, effleurant du bout des doigts l'éminence de chair dressée sur son chemin. Alexis gémit. Son corps se cambra sous la caresse, en demandant plus. Gabriel, avec un petit sourire, se leva et ôta sa veste et sa chemise avant venir s'allonger contre le jeune homme. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Alexis, ses mains caressant doucement la peau laiteuse du dos et du ventre de son amant. Leur communion était parfaite, chaque geste de l'un provoquait chez l'autre des réactions de plaisir, des frissons de désir. Ils n'avaient jamais connu une harmonie aussi totale avec un autre être. Ils se découvrirent, réalisant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient tous deux depuis si longtemps : leur âme-sœur.

**Epilogue**

Le cheval attendait en piaffant devant la porte. Gabriel sortit le premier, son sac à la main. Il attacha le bagage à la selle, puis se retourna vers Alexis qui se tenait sur le perron, l'air maussade.  
— Tu dois vraiment partir ?  
— Oui, soupira Van Helsing. Cela fait déjà deux mois que je suis ici… Si je ne rentre pas, l'Ordre va croire que je suis vraiment un mauvais chasseur ! Ou que je me suis fait tuer par le loup-garou !  
— En y réfléchissant, s'ils te pensaient mort, tu pourrais rester ici pour toujours… sourit le jeune homme.  
Gabriel eut un petit sourire triste.  
— Tu vas me manquer…  
— Toi aussi.  
Alexis se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon, le cœur serré.  
— Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses… Je t'aime tellement !  
— Moi aussi, je t'aime… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… et puis, il y a encore certaines question à propos de mon passé qui ne sont pas résolues… je veux savoir d'où je viens… et qui je suis vraiment…  
Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, puis Gabriel repoussa doucement son amant.  
— Je dois y aller…  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Alexis lança :  
— Ne m'oublie pas…  
— Jamais je ne le pourrais, sourit Gabriel mettant son chapeau.  
Il monta sur son cheval et partit sans se retourner. Il avait le cœur lourd, mais il savait que sa destinée n'était pas de rester auprès d'Alexis. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du château au galop, il eut un petit sourire.  
— Je reviendrai…

**Fin.**


End file.
